WISH
by ayy88fish
Summary: Just A YunJae fic. Yunho x Jaejoong. YAOI.


Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : M

Genre : Drama

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik ayy.**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Masih prolog. **

.

.

.

.

"Yun.." aku mencoba duduk. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dari bagian bawah tubuhku. Menggapai namja tampan yang membelakangiku. Sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya ke tepi ranjang. Tepat di sebelahku. Menarik tengkuk ku. Mengecup kedua pipi tirus yang memucat.

"Aku pasti pulang sebelum jam 7. Tunggulah." ingin rasannya kepala ini menggeleng. Menolak pernyataannya barusan. Tapi aku diam. Menundukkan kepala. Berharap dia mengerti kegalauan yang menyesakkan hati.

"Jadilah anak manis selama aku pergi, ne." mengangguk. Selalu itu yang ku lakukan. Untuk setiap permintaannya, bahkan jika itu adalah suatu paksaan, aku selalu mengangguk. Menyetujui segala hal yang ada padanya. Meskipun hati merasakan nestapa. Aku ingin menolak. Sekali saja. Tapi selalu saja kalah oleh senyuman memabukkannya.

Dia bangun, tapi tatapannya masih menghadap ke arahku. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku menarik ujung jasnya. Lembut. Sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan bekas kusut di pakaiannya yang ku urus dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia tersenyum. Menurunkan wajah tampannya berada tepat di depan wajahku yang tengadah.

"Aku harus berangkat, Boo. Tunggulah aku. Aku pasti pulang. Bukankah aku tak pernah ingkar janji, Boo?" Ya. Yunnie ku memang tak pernah ingkar janji. Tapi dia juga tak pernah memberiku ketenangan. Kepastian tentang satu hal.

"Peluk aku, Yun. Di sini dingin.." ucapku parau. Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum. Bergerak meluluskan keinginanku. Menyimpan tubuhku dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya ketika merasa cukup. Mengecup bibir hatinya yang selalu membuatku rindu. Mengulumnya sedikit. Tapi tak membiarkannya membalasku. Dia tak puas. Setelah ciuman pertama berhenti, dia meneruskannya sampai kecupan ketiga. Membetulkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh polosku.

"Tidurlah. Akan ku minta Bibi Kim menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Baik-baik di rumah. Aku pergi."

Tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Bukan. Tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan Yunnie dengan sikap manja dan kekanakan ku. Toh nanti Yunnie pulang. Selalu kembali ke rumah ini. Ke pelukanku. Aku hanya ingin dia mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat ku rindukan selama 4 tahun ini. Kata yang tak pernah diucapkannya lagi untukku. Entah. Meskipun dia selalu ada untukku, tapi nampaknya kata itu tak akan pernah ada di antara kami lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Jaejoong. Apa Tuan masih tidur? Saya sudah memasak untuk sarapan Tuan, juga makan siang. Saya pamit, Tuan. Pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Permisi."

Bibi Kim sudah mau pulang. Bererti sudah jam 11 lewat. Seorang pengurus rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah Yunho. Dia hanya akan ke sini jika aku atau Yunho memintanya. Kami memang sepakat tidak menggunakan pembantu bulanan atau tetap. Hanya akan memanggilnya jika benar-benar membutuhkan. Karena aku akan melayani Yunho dengan tanganku sendiri. Seperti hari ini. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. 'Seorang pawang Beruang yang di 'serang' Beruangnya sendiri'. Kenapa memilih Bibi Kim? Karena dia paling tahu tentang kami. Termasuk rahasia antara aku dan Yunho. Dan dia, adalah orang kepercayaan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun, Boo? Wajahmu jelek sekali." video call dari kekasih di kantornya.

"Belum. Tubuhku sakit semua." rajukku manja.

"Cepat mandi. Aku akan segera pulang. Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan malam ini." aku menoleh sebentar ke arah jam digital di meja nakas.

"Tapi ini masih sore, Yun."

"Sekarang memang masih jam 4. Tapi kita perlu waktu 1,5 jam untuk ke tempat yang ku maksud. 20 menit lagi aku sampai. Bye, Boo. Mmuah." dia tidak memberikan ku kesempatan bicara.

"Dasar. Dia pikir mudah berjalan dalam kondisi begini. Akan ku minta kau menjadi uke ku sehari nanti." gerutu ku.

.

.

.

.

TEBECE eaaaaaaaa...

Oke. ayy balik lagi dengan FF gaje. Just want to share it.

29/03/13 "Sb"


End file.
